The world as they know it
by trollface675
Summary: The world is shit now and Marceline must survive the dangers of the begining of the end of the world but when she finds a group thats full of secrets everything will change HUMAN AU, RATER M FOR LANGUAGE, SEX/SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE


**Hello everyone **

**I'm Trollface **

**Dis mah story **

**review or pm me if you want to contact me N' shit**

**Enjoy and stuff**

**Chapter 1: the beginning of the end **

I woke up to the smell of smoke and something burning "shit" I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. After letting my eyes adjust I bent over and grabbed the gas mask that was under the bed and strapped it on and started to breathe 'fresh' air I grabbed the pack that was at the foot of my bed and put it on. As the fire started to spread I quickly put on my army boots and grabbed the dual edged red battle axe that was propped against the wall. I reached for the 357. Magnum that as hanging on a nail in the wall and put it in my shorts. I looked back at the fire which was growing closer by the second; I sighed through the mask and went towards the front door pulling up my basketball shorts as they fell because of the weight of the handgun I stopped by the door and looked into the bathroom to see a corpse hanging from a noose swinging back and forth who I had named Joe "see ya Joe I'm Leaving its getting kinda _hot_" I laughed to myself and walked out the door and walked to the stair case headed down. When I got to the lobby I saw the bag boy and manager… short spears impaling them onto the wall like a thumb tack holding a piece of paper to the wall. I continued to walk out into the city and I grabbed my Ipod out of my pack and put the buds in drowning out any sounds of screaming or gunshots. I walked to the end of the street and turned the corner to see a mass of people "fuck" I say and I turn around to walk the other way and step on a piece of glass witch broke with a loud crunch I guess I don't know I couldn't hear but I turned around and saw the people turn around and notice me I sighed and grabbed the battle axe from the side of my pack and said under my breath "come get some you damn meat sacks" my sight in the gas mask was dimmed so I couldn't really see how many there were all that mattered was if I hit em or not.

After a minute of fighting I grew tired and started to run away from the cannibalistic fuck faces as I like to call them, then my legs started to hurt and I ran out of breath as I wasn't ever an athletic girl. I looked around and found a pickup truck and decided to climb on top of it, as I struggled to get on the hood I gave up and climbed in the back and got on top of the car and caught my breath as the fuck faces crowded and tried to grab at me and I took out my ear buds and started to sing to myself "my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard like fuck I'm outta shape" I sat up and looked around and saw I was trapped when I heard what seemed to be another car going fast I looked around and saw an 18 wheeler headed straight for the car I was on "they're gonna fucking hit me" when I saw the driver hold out his arm and the passenger signaling to grab his hand they both had demonic clown masks on so I was skeptical but I had nothing no other choice except death so I held out my hand and he slammed into the car sending it flying out of the way and sending an explosion of blood at the truck I had flown backwards and was caught by the driver "bullshit" I thought as I did not believe he was able to catch me it was impossible and yet he did. He swung me so I was able to position myself behind the truck itself but in front of the carriage. My everything hurt from the collision and being caught but I stood strong.

After at least an hour of driving we were out of the city and I the country on the open road, I took off my mask and pulled my hoodie down letting my hair flow free. I reached into my t-shirt and unhooked my bra and took it off and pulled it out of my shirt "ahhhh holy fuck" I was relived from taking my bra off and letting my C sized tits fall down free. I stuffed my bra into my bag and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh country air. The truck turned off the road and into a trailer park where a couple of people came out to see what was brought to them. The driver opened the door and took off his mask and looked at me with a blank look, he had dirty blonde hair and a scruffy beard and looked around 20, the other one got out and walked around to the blonde and took his mask off he looked 16 and had bright blonde hair and he too stared at me. Then three women came out one had rainbow extensions in her hair witch made her look like she show be in a skittles commercial she walked up the dirty blonde and kissed his cheek and said something that sounded foreign, next was a short plump redhead who walked up to the other blonde and whispered something and then kissed his cheek, then there was the last one a girl who looked around my age so 19 maybe and had dyed dark pink and a shirt with a piece of bubblegum on it. Everyone stared at me until the pink lady spoke up "hello!" she exclaimed cheerfully "hey" I responded "what's your name?" "Uh, Marceline" I say with caution "well I'm Bonnibel but you can call me Bonnie or Bubble gum" "I'll stick with Bonnie" at this point the young blonde came forward and said "I'm Finn" "I'm Rose" "And I'm Jake and this is Lady" he pointed to the rainbow haired girl. I jumped down off the truck and asked "are there any free beds?" Bonnie raised her hand and said "my trailer has bunk beds" "Ok I'm bunking with you then" there were only three trailers so I guess Finn and Jake bunk and Rose and Lady do too leaving Bonnie alone so she seemed excited that I was here. When we went into the trailer it was filled with science shit "I'm trying to create a cure" she said beaming "good luck trying to 'cure' the legion of fuck faces Bonnie they ain't turning back" she looked down and said "yeah but it's worth trying at least" "yeah, I guess" I threw my stuff on the bottom bunk and realized that two people could fit on it "shit dude this is a deluxe camper isn't it" "yep" Bonnie responded "its nice huh?" "Damn straight it is, I haven't even been in a house this good" "yeah I hadn't either" "so you're a scientist?" "Well kind of" the pink haired girl responds "do you do experiment, who do you use as a test subject?" "Well I do and since no one want's to be one I'm my own test subject" "what do you do to yourself?" she told me that she had messed around with boy hormones and testosterone to understand why they act the way they do and she said made a serum of bubble gum so if anything got cut off or damaged it could reattached and stretched around but when she injected herself it turned her slightly pink and smell like gum all the time but otherwise it had failed but when she went back to the testosterone testing she injected herself and the gum and testosterone seemed to work with each other and it activated the gums re-growing lost limbs ability and gave her a new part and she blushed and acted all weird when she said 'new part' she wouldn't tell me but I could very well guess what this 'new part' was. But just as I was going to say something a loud gunshot came from outside, I grabbed my magnum and we rushed outside and we both gasped in horror

**Well that's it for this first chapter I hoped you liked it, it took a while :) sorry if it's too short for you**


End file.
